Bloodlust AxI
by mar90t
Summary: Ella es una niña de 14 años en uno de sus días, él es... él ¿De qué se alimentan los vampiros?...


**BLOODLUST**

Esa mañana despertó tarde, la alarma de su despertador no sonó, y si lo hizo no creyó haberla oído, pero que más reloj que el de su cuerpo. Se incorporó con la desagradable sensación a la que desde hace exactamente un año debía acostumbrarse, a esa viscosa sensación entre sus piernas que hacía que odiara ser mujer cada mes a sus tempranos 14 años.

Se quedó quieta por un momento al sentir como bajaba desde sus entrañas hasta sus exteriores y como gotas de agua por las hojas escurriendo sobre sus partes íntimas. Se arrastró hasta el borde de su cama, giró su cabeza hasta topar la mirada con la cereza que había pintado probablemente durante la madrugada con su acuarela, era típico esos días tener que cambiar el cobertor más de una vez esa semana.

Buscó a tientas a pesar de la luz que regalaba la mañana a su cuarto algo para sus pies, al no encontrar nada se dirigió descalza y resignada sin la más mínima prisa hacia el baño sintiendo sus pantorrillas adoloridas recordando los calambres que anoche la hicieron retorcerse. Mientras se duchaba recordó esa primera vez que despertó con esa misma impresión, nueva para ella en ese entonces; era un día muy parecido a este, jamás lo olvidaría y como hacerlo si se podía decir que ese fue el peor de toda su vida: Nunca se sintió tan aterrorizada, avergonzada y de pronto tan sola, sin una madre o un padre a quien recurrir más que a su mayordomo, pero ésta vez ni él podía saberlo, fue una muchacha de servicio quien la asistió. Sabía que eso era normal y que algún día le pasaría, pero se rehusaba a aceptar que ese día había llegado, no podía creerlo: ya no era una niña ahora era casi una adolescente; se sintió tan angustiada, triste, indefensa, impotente y miserable; lloró secretamente en su habitación, eran tantas cosas, tantos sentimientos que ni sabia por cuales lloraba repentinamente.

Un agudo e incipiente dolor que aumentaba proveniente de su matriz la sacó de sus pensamientos, ese dolor que siempre le daba en los primeros días, que era como fuego gélido que inflamaba y estrujaba el pequeño útero que ensayaba para cuna. Terminó de asearse lo más rápido posible, se vistió con ropa limpia, ésta no era ni de trabajo ni de dormir, de hecho ni siquiera vio que fue lo que se puso y se arrojó a la cama, enrollándose en posición fetal, cubriendo su cuerpo, envolviéndose en la sábana, acurrucándose; no quería saber de nada ni de nadie hoy o por lo menos no hasta sosegar el dolor. En ese instante la puerta se abrió mostrando una regia figura senil que entraba de espaldas con una bandeja de desayuno en las manos diciendo:

–Buenos días Señorita, le traje el desayuno al ver que no bajaba, se le hizo tarde para el colegio pero si nos damos prisa–

–No iré hoy Walter, hoy no…

–Pero Señorita–

–¡No voy a repetirlo!... ahora retírate y déjame sola, bajaré cuando este dispuesta. –

–Como usted desee. – dijo el mayordomo obedeciendo y cerrando las puertas tras él.

Al medio día bajó a almorzar cuando el dolor pasó, se sentó y comió en silencio, y no es que ella fuera muy conversadora que digamos pero no tenía ánimos ni para abrir la boca o si quiera de escuchar las estupideces de la gente o Walter, y esas sí eran las hormonas hablando porque ella no acostumbraba a tratarlo de esa forma, pero tampoco tenía ganas de disculparse. Realmente odiaba esos días en los que sus hormonas tomaban el control, la feminidad era muy importante y se volvía tan sensible.

Al terminar, subió a su oficina a buscar algo que hacer: tareas escolares talvez, hacer reportes; o trabajo, leer informes… hablando de obligaciones y deberes, Alucard había sido enviado a una misión y no regresaría hasta esta noche, pero por el momento le dio gracias a Dios el no tener que verlo porque para cuando éste volviera ella estaría dormida, no estaba de humor para sus estúpidos juegos que serían como echarle leña al incendio o tentar al diablo.

Por la noche prefirió una ducha rápida a su caliente tina, lo hacia siempre esos días por la noche para quitarse la suciedad más que para relajarse en su bañera. Se puso su camisón y trató de conciliar el sueño sabiendo que sería imposible con esa molestia, esas noches pasaba horas buscando una posición, boca abajo, de costado pero nunca boca arriba para evitar dejar pétalos de rosa impresos en su colchón y esa sustancia pegajosa que casi llegaba a su espalda al despertar en las mañanas, talvez exageraba pero esos días todo era extremo. A veces el sueño la vencía, pero esta noche se sentía frustrada más que cansada, sentía calor para estar cobijada, pataleó en señal de enfado y otra vez el espeso líquido que malograba su intento de comodidad, bufó y volvió lentamente a buscar una postura, boca abajo, cerró los ojos fuertemente ya se sentía fatigada, disgustada, enojada y todos los sinónimos que pudiera buscar, cuando…

–¿Qué será lo inquieta tanto a mi ama esta noche? – resonó una voz tan fuerte como estruendo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la conocida voz, abrió los ojos para tropezar con un par de orbes carmesí que la observaban en contraste con la oscuridad del lugar, inhaló.

–Sabes que esta prohibido entrar a la habitación y pensamientos de tu amo. – contestó sentándose para encarar al individuo.

–Recuerde que estoy para deshacerme de todo lo que la perturba, además no leí su mente, pude sentirla y decidí asegurarme que estuviera bien. – materializándose frente a ella la atractiva figura masculina de impúdica sonrisa, con su habitual vestimenta, pero sin lentes y sombrero, ese sujeto que producía el desasosiego en su pecho y que despertaba el más recóndito interés de la mujer durmiendo en el interior del cuerpo puberal.

–Estoy bien, puedes retirarte…– Recostándose de nuevo disimulando indiferencia.

–¿De verdad? No parece estar bien… ustedes las _humanas_ son complicadas, pero usted especialmente me resulta fascinante…– sostuvo, acercándose despacio a la orilla de la cama.

–¿Qu– fue interrumpida mientras sorprendida se reclinaba apoyándose sobre sus codos y el flujo de nuevo.

–¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil adaptarse a su nueva _forma_?... es natural cuando se es dama, mi joven señorita, pero debería acostumbrarse al calendario que le hace el tiempo. – continuó, arrodillándose y quedando justamente a los pies de ella quien apenas entendía a lo él se refería y esquiva, pero aparentando calma tomó lentamente sus cobijas para cubrirse.

–Si pudiera ver lo radiante que luce esos días en los que se deshace del milagro de la creación ¡que desperdicio y uno tan hambriento!... Creo que me he portado bastante bien ¿no cree que merezco una recompensa? – comentó burlón pero intimidante, estirando su mano tratando de alcanzar el mínimo pie.

–t… tu… ccomo… ¡no te acerques! – pusilánime y paralizada al recordar que a quien tenia en frente era un vampiro y ella olía a...

–Sangre… es el olor que desprende su cuerpo, lo supe desde la primera vez. – Manifestó logrando remover lentamente la manta a la que la pequeña se aferraba, observando así la sencilla silueta iluminada sutilmente por la tenue luz de la luna que llegaba al dormitorio.

Había olvidado por completo ese detalle, nunca le prestó atención a la actitud del nosferatu hacia ella esos días, pero ahora todo tenía sentido: su ostentosa presencia más de lo común, descaradamente acechándola como una presa, sonriéndole desvergonzadamente sin saber porqué, comentarios insolentes que no entendía; Dios, como no pudo darse cuenta antes.

–No… no me toques…– fue lo único que pudo musitar entrecortadamente debido al nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar palabra alguna.

–No tema, soy su más leal sirviente, jamás le haría daño, al contrario, estoy para protegerla y complacer sus necesidades, vine a ofrecerle una clase de servicio que la ayudará a sentirse mejor…– tomando el delicado pie entre sus manos encorvándose para posar sus labios sobre la tierna piel.

Él la observaba fríamente sin despegar la aviesa mirada clavada en aquellos crecientes ojos azules asombrados e incrédulos de lo que estaban viendo, los que le suplicaban mudamente compasión. Recorrió con gratos besos en trayectoria casi rectilínea toda su extremidad en dirección al abdomen en donde refregó sus decoloradas mejillas, nariz y labios terminando la cadena de besos, respirando a través de la tela de la ropa el dulce aroma de la criatura. Separó las hurañas rodillas de la niña y acomodó su robusto tórax entre las cenceñas piernas, le dio una sonrisa procaz mientras sus huesudas falanges jugueteaban con el resorte de la prenda interior empujándolo hacia abajo; ella, al sentir el elástico raer sus tobillos sintió sus pómulos en carne viva y un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo aún inmóvil por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

De repente los ojos rojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver lo que tenían frente a su vista, en medio de las endebles extremidades; su expresión era como la de quien ve un oasis en el desierto, de un tirón colocó los temblorosos muslos sobre sus hombros y sus pantorrillas quedaron sobre la espalda de roble, la miró nuevamente a los ojos con su hábil y excesiva lengua de fuera para luego inclinarse y hundir su cabeza en la entrepierna de la joven.

Sintió su piel en efervescencia al sentir el refrescante contacto apagar el fuego que nacía de ella, su tegumento enardecido y una corriente eléctrica que hizo que su vibrante boca balbuceara la primera letra del alfabeto con la misma dificultad como cuando era una bebé intentando decir algo, mientras él deslizaba el flexible músculo entre las tibias y lisas paredes de la región hasta entonces únicamente explorada con sus propios tímidos y pudorosos dígitos. La lengua recorría saboreando el tierno sendero entre sus delgados pliegues, lamiendo de abajo hacia arriba, de atrás hacia delante, desde el fondo hasta la superficie, absorbiendo el néctar del templado sexo virginal; el contacto era suave y lento pero fuerte y constante a la vez mientras los mechones azabaches barrían la horcadura erizando la tostada piel. –Vam…piro– gimió al sentirlo beber de ella.

Era hervor, ardor, agitación, y acaloramiento de su sangre la que causaba la conexión, el tacto y enlace entre las dos superficies: la cálida y delicada de ella lubricada con lava incandescente; en contraste con la fría y rígida de él. Ese contacto que mitigaba, que se resbalaba y pasaba entre ella, que la dividía en dos, que limpiaba y humedecía también, y que era como un balde de agua helada sobre su hoguera. De pronto se encontraba a sí misma agitando su enloquecida cabeza de un lado a otro sobre la almohada y enterrando las uñas en la blanca funda, alargando el cuello para buscar el aire que le faltaba y restregando sus talones.

El fuego originado en su pubis se esparcía como pólvora a flor de piel por cada centímetro de su anatomía, el caleidoscopio de sensaciones en ella inundándola, sometiéndola a algo que la hacía sentirse más que bien, jamás en su corta edad se había sentido así, estaba excitada, disfrutando como nunca del monstruo que conocía hace un par de años y que definitivamente no era hombre, pero ella tampoco era mujer, era una bestia lasciva que quería y apetecía más; el deseo mundano y la pasión carnal invadiendo y apoderándose de ella, tragando pesadamente saliva tratando de ahogar los quejidos sensuales escapándose de su garganta. Él siguió con sus encantadores lengüetazos recorriendo y acariciando de principio a fin cada milímetro del escaso y limitado surco, de un extremo a otro, desde donde comenzaban a juntarse, separaban y volvían a terminar juntándose sus enjutos repliegues cutáneos, volvía a comenzar y repetía una y otra vez el trayecto en el que se topaba con una depresión, una seca hendidura, la fuente viva y naciente del líquido cuyas gotas tomó deleitando su paladar, se detuvo a degustar y tocar con la punta de su lengua la entrada de la parcialmente cerrada abertura pero decidió no entrar aunque sabía que si lo hacía encontraría más de lo que buscaba, pero no era esa al parte de su cuerpo que penetraría, no era el músculo indicado ni el tiempo para llevarse el honor de hacerla suya. Siguió hacia arriba hasta una elevación, un bultito, un pequeño botón rosado, la parte más sensible de la fémina que al inicio de su labor era suave y resilente y que ahora era firme y consistente, comenzó a pasar extremo de su lengua sobre la tersa y fina piel, a rozar delicadamente y a hacer la fricción que hacía que el trémulo ser bajo sus ojos convulsionara extasiado de placer haciendo que el suyo tiritara al ver lo que provocaba. Sintió las humildes y sumisas pero agresivas manos halando su cabello y presionándolo contra ella, rió al ver que la chica respondía a sus estímulos y aumentó el ritmo de las húmedas caricias hasta hacer cada vez más violenta la succión, masajeando ásperamente con la lengua su clítoris, frotando vigorosamente la abundante boca contra su minúscula vulva.

Los inaudibles suspiros que hacía ella al principio incrementaron varios decibeles convirtiéndose en gritos de placer. Abría y cerraba las piernas en su desesperado intento por más, instintivamente apoyaba sus pies en el colchón, elevaba ligeramente su pelvis en busca de más y enredaba los dedos en la negra cabellera empujando contra ella la oscura cabeza, necesitaba sentirlo en ella, tenerlo dentro de ella, ansiaba fundirlo contra ella, deseaba ser poseída precozmente mientras su sofocado pecho se estremecía, arqueaba su espalda, todo su cuerpo contorsionándose involuntariamente.

Sintió tantas cosas reprimidas en su interior a punto de estallar, todas y cada una satisfechas. Perdió la razón ante el efecto sublime que desencadenaba roce de su tacto, olvidando hasta su propio nombre, siendo el de él lo único que su nublada mente vislumbraba y su quejumbrosa boca pronunciara casi deletreando con suma dificultad las sílabas de su nombre demandándole, él la escucho como nunca antes, su voz llamándolo, jadeando intensamente en el instante en que toda su humanidad se resumió a tan poco, a nada y a todo a la vez, rompiendo los límites de la experiencia en el clímax del orgasmo.

Para cuando volvió en si encontró el varonil torso entre sus piernas ampliamente extendidas sintiendo la temperatura de la mejilla del sirviente sobre su piel con la incansable lengua delineando el filo de su ombligo y las enguantadas manos sobándole dócilmente el estómago. Él levantó la mirada para verla, sonriéndole pero ya no con lujuria, y nuevamente dirigió sus pálidos labios sobre el desnudo vientre femenino volviendo a besar tiernamente la dorada piel.

–Su sangre es la más dulce que he probado, créame que le estoy eternamente agradecido por esta oportunidad y sepa que estoy para servirle, mi ama. – susurró para luego alejarse y desaparecer entre las sombras.

**Insultos, opiniones, aunque no tengan que ver con el tema… TODO es bienvenido: ¡lo que sea! **

**Es mi debut como escritora, necesito CRÍTICAS de gente que escriba o que quiera comentar ya que fue espontáneo y nunca había escrito ¿Qué hizo falta o sobró? **

**P.D.: Contiene frases de **_**De vez en mes(Ricardo Arjona),**_** de ahí cualquier parecido con la realidad o algún otro fic es pura coincidencia.**


End file.
